


Finally

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Sqaud
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: A look into RG and James's first date.





	Finally

RG looked at the man sitting across the table, his grin contagious as he thought about how lucky he was to finally snag to woman of his dreams. She was happy with him now. Yes, she was still guilty on how she treated him for the first few months but now they were past that.

“So, erm, what do you want to order?” James’s voice shook her out of her reverie. She hadn’t looked at the menu, J bringing his ‘family’ here enough that she knew exactly what she wanted. Granted, it was the nicest restaurant in Gotham.

“Oh, just a steak,” she mused, “and probably some water.” She tried keeping her energy to a minimum, but she couldn’t help it. Every time she’d come here, her guard had to be up because a certain King didn’t know how to keep a low profile.

James reached across the table and grabbed her hands, making her jump. His eyes were full of love as he squeezed her hands in his. “RG, I’m… I’m glad we’re doing this. And I’m sorry.”

She cut him off. “For what? You didn’t do anything but be there for me even after I treated you like rubbish. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me.” James leaned across the table, nose brushing RG’s.

“You’ve been forgiven for a while. I mean, it’s sort of hard to hold a grudge against someone you love.”

At his declaration of love, RG leant up and pressed her lips to his. It was sweet and soft, passion could come later. She was about to part her lips when he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

“We aren’t necessarily alone, love.” James’s grin could be felt and he pressed a final kiss to her lips before sitting back in his seat across from her. RG smiled a lazy smile as she thought that they were alright. They’d be alright.


End file.
